


Exploring the Map of Your Body (And I Will Plant My Flag)

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Because I Have to Give Lucy a Break Sometimes Dammit, Carol Preston Ends Up Coming Around, Cuteness everywhere, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Garcyatt Wedding, Jess and Amy Get the Fluffy Story They Deserve, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: Weddings are ostensibly about the people getting married, and Amy likes to think of herself as a supportive sister. It’s just that Jessica Logan is very… very… distracting.





	Exploring the Map of Your Body (And I Will Plant My Flag)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on possibly the most lighthearted moment in season one of The Haunting of Hill House.

Amy knows that something’s up the moment that Lucy sits down at the table with her. She and Lucy try to go out to brunch frequently, just the two of them, since Amy adores Flynn and Wyatt but she also needs time just with her sister and one of the men is always at the house for some reason or other.

Lucy sits down with her lips carefully pursed, a classic sign she’s trying not to smile. She looks a little more dressed up than usual for the occasion, her hair curled, bright red lipstick.

“What is it,” Amy says at once. “Out with it.”

“How can you tell?” Lucy laughs, accepting the menu from the waiter. She looks radiant, beyond happy, and Amy already knows what her sister’s going to say before she opens her mouth.

“You’re glowing.”

Lucy blushes, looks down at her lap, then almost sheepishly holds up her left hand.

Amy is fully justified in shrieking, if only because it makes Lucy go bright red and hiss “shh!” while looking around, terrified that they’ve disturbed the other tables. “I knew it!” Amy grabs her sister’s hand for inspection. Aquamarine instead of the usual diamond, she approves. Looks vintage, Lucy’s favorite. Excellent.

Clearly Flynn picked out the ring, Wyatt still doesn’t understand why he’s not allowed to wear stripes and polka dots together.

“They proposed together,” Lucy explains, taking her hand back. “Well, Flynn proposed to Wyatt first so that he could get his help in proposing to me. It was very sweet.”

“I need details,” Amy insists. “Am I the first person to know?”

“Of course you are. Wyatt’s going to tell Jess this afternoon, and then Flynn’s telling Jiya at some point, so Rufus will hear about it somehow. Michelle’s an ordained minister so we’re going to ask her to conduct the ceremony.”

“That is just too fucking adorable.” Amy pauses, unsure about asking this next question. “Do you plan on telling Mom?”

Carol and Lucy Preston have had issues for years, mostly over the fact that Carol’s too controlling by half. Amy, being the younger child, sort of got away with a lot that Lucy didn’t, and it’s both a blessing and a curse to know that she’s not Mom’s favorite, that Lucy will always capture more of Mom’s attention.

The Carol-Lucy tug of war finally came to a head when Lucy told Carol she was bringing her boyfriends over for weekly Friday dinner. Carol took a lot of issue with the plural form of the word, and it had escalated into an argument that included Lucy revealing her secret relationship with her roommate in college, Carol saying a lot of hurtful things including stating that she hadn’t raised a… well, a four letter word starting with s, and Lucy saying a lot of things including that she knew Henry, the man who’d raised her, wasn’t actually her biological father.

That had been how Amy had met Flynn, incidentally. By stopping him from entering Carol’s house to intercede.

Not that Amy hadn’t wanted this rather terrifying looking guy to scare the shit out of her mom a little, but she’d known that this was a battle Lucy had to fight on her own.

Lucy and Carol haven’t really spoken since. Amy knows there’d been one brief, stilted call on Thanksgiving last year, but she was pretty sure that was about it.

But this is… well. It’s Lucy getting married. That’s a big deal.

Lucy looks away. “I… you know how she feels about. About the whole thing.”

“You’re getting married. To the loves of your life. I don’t see how even Mom can’t come around a little.”

“Even if she was open to the polyamory, she wouldn’t like Flynn or Wyatt.”

“Flynn runs a highly successful security firm and can literally call up Interpol any time he feels like it. And last I checked you didn’t get chosen for Delta by being stupid. Maybe they’re not surgeons or politicians but they’re not slouches either.”

Lucy shrugs. “I’ll think about it.”

Well. That’s probably the best anyone can hope for.

 

* * *

 

It’s pure coincidence that it’s the day of the wedding and Amy Preston has yet to meet the ex-wife and best friend of her soon-to-be brother-in-law.

She’s heard plenty about Jess. Like the fact that she kept her married name because she hated her old one. Or how when Wyatt proposed to her he dropped the ring because he opened the box upside down. Or how Jess is always the life of every party. After a rocky period post-divorce, Wyatt and Jess somehow ended up as best friends, their lives so intertwined over the years that they just couldn’t quite get rid of each other, and so she tends to get brought up in conversation.

But Amy hasn’t actually _met_ her.

Technically, she should have. Jess is Wyatt’s best woman, and Amy is Lucy’s maid of honor. But somehow in all the wedding prep it seems that never the twain shall meet.

Like Lucy’s wedding dress day. Jess was going to come on that, originally, but then Flynn and Wyatt ended up going to pick out suits on the same day and Flynn asked Jess to come help him wrangle Wyatt into something appropriate.

Actually what Flynn said was, “Jess, help me drag him to the tailor’s, would you? Grab his legs for me,” but Amy’s ninety percent sure Flynn was joking.

It turned out to be a good thing Jess wasn’t there. It was just Amy and then Carol, who Lucy had invited but hadn’t actually expected to come. Carol was silent and stiff the whole time and Lucy was clearly miserable, and Amy would’ve liked someone to help her run interference but adding a new person to an already-tense mix probably would’ve just made it all go nuclear.

Then Lucy had walked in a dress—the dress, Amy had known it the second Lucy had walked out—with this tentative smile on her face, the kind Lucy got when she really, really wanted something but wasn’t sure if she was allowed.

“What do you think?” she’d asked, shy and quiet.

Amy had heard a sniffle and had turned to see Carol actually crying.

Lucy had looked horrified until Carol explained that no, the dress was lovely, _Lucy_ was lovely, and from that point on it was just a lot of crying and talking about how Dad (Henry, the father who’d raised them, even if he hadn’t helped contribute to Lucy’s DNA) would’ve wanted to see this, and lots of apologizing, and more crying, and that was when Amy had just started chugging champagne because wow, they were going to be here a while.

Jess really should’ve been there for picking up the flowers, come to think of it, but her car had been in the shop and Jiya was happy to help and so that hadn’t been a problem.

And then, well, the card-stuffing party was all Amy’s fault. She’d gotten her dates mixed up and had thought it was next Sunday, and had missed it completely. Jess had been there, though, dutifully stuffing envelopes with RSVP invitations to the throuple wedding.

Jiya was calling it the throuple wedding. Flynn had looked very pained when he’d heard that and had asked her to please not call it that again. Jiya, being Jiya, had proceeded to call it the throuple wedding every chance she got.

The bridesmaids’ dresses, that was easy enough. Amy had just booked her own appointment and so had Jess and so they’d had fittings on different days. Nothing crazy.

In fact, at no point had she thought about what a series of crazy coincidences it was that she hadn’t met Jess… until today.

Until this very moment, in fact, in the room with Lucy and Denise and Jiya right before everyone is supposed to walk down the aisle and Amy just can’t… stop… staring.

Amy’d thought she looked pretty good in the dark wine color that Lucy had chosen for the bridesmaids dresses, but she’s got nothing on Jess, the v-neck and sleeveless dress showing… well, everything.

“Earth to Amy,” Jiya says. “This is Jess, y’know, the infamous one who broke Wyatt in for us?”

The stunning blonde (oh God, she’s so stunning, she has this adorable slightly upturned nose and these big eyes and a wide smile and arms, Jesus, and a hell of a rack, _fuck_ ) smiles and holds out her hand. “I didn’t think my eyeliner was _that_ bad.”

“You’re perfect,” Amy blurts out. Oh no. “I mean—your eyeliner, it’s perfect. Um. Hi, I’m Amy, I’m Lucy’s sister.”

She shakes Jess’s hand, feels the curve of her palm and her long fingers and her firm grip and is certain she’s going to Hell for wanting to eat out her brother-in-law’s best woman at her sister’s goddamn wedding.

“Hey, Amy,” Jess replies. Her gaze drags up Amy’s body and she shivers. The look on Jess’s face is like the visual equivalent of the _Jaws_ theme.

A sexy, sexy version of the _Jaws_ theme.

“I’m Jess, Wyatt’s trainer.” Oh God, she’s funny, Amy’s got no chance. “I was just telling Jiya what a crazy coincidence it is that we’re only just meeting.”

They’re still holding hands. Jess’s thumb is lightly rubbing in a circle along the back of Amy’s hand. Amy isn’t sure what breathing feels like anymore.

“Yeah,” she manages. “Real crazy. Wyatt’s told me so much about you I feel like I already know you.”

“Same with Lucy,” Jess laughs. “She didn’t mention how very pretty you were, though.”

Amy can feel her face heating up. “Um, ah, you too, you’re very… um. Yes.”

Jiya clears her throat, looking pointedly at their joined hands.

Amy lets go quickly, dropping Jess’s hand like it’s a hot poker. “Lucy, you ready?” she asks. She needs to stop staring at Jess’s face, into her eyes.

Her gaze drops down.

_Fuck no wrong again don’t ogle her breasts you idiot—_

She looks over at her sister. That’s a safe place to look. Her sister, the blushing, glowing bride, her hair swept up into a nest of crazy, messy curls, who’s looking in the mirror and smiling like she can’t quite believe this day has arrived.

“I think so,” Lucy says, replying to Amy’s question. She meets her eyes in the mirror. “Jiya can go out.”

Jiya salutes. “See you nerds on the other side.”

Amy winks at her and then crosses over to Lucy. Carol’s in the front row, because after a fantastic fight about why Lucy had asked Denise to give her away instead of her flesh-and-blood mother, Mom had come to accept that she had to work her way back into Lucy’s trust and her life.

Denise stands, looking calm as ever, handing Lucy the small bouquet of lilies she’s going to carry down the aisle. “You look radiant.”

Lucy blinks rapidly, clearly trying not to cry. “Thanks, guys, we wouldn’t have made it to this stupid day without you.”

Amy hugs her, careful not to smudge her makeup. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She lets her sister go and steps back. Holy shit. This is actually happening. Her nerdy big sister is getting married.

“Time for us to go,” Jess whispers, and Amy jumps a mile. She hadn’t realized that Jess had walked up to stand behind her. She half-turns and finds that Jess is right there, smelling like vanilla and sandalwood, and Amy’s heart kicks into overdrive.

“Shall we?” Jess murmurs.

Amy nods mutely, and lets Jess lead her out of the room and into the hall.

“You look nervous,” Jess whispers, laughter in her voice. “You sure you’re not the one getting married?”

“I wasn’t aware you were proposing,” Amy shoots back, also in a whisper.

Jess looks delighted. “I’m not sure which I like better, Sassy Amy or Blushing Amy.”

She’ll never get a better opening. “Play your cards right and you’ll get to see a lot of both.”

Jess’s eyes darken and her voice is practically a purr when she next speaks. “I’d better play a damn good game of cards, then.”

Amy shivers. Dear God this woman’s going to be the death of her and they’ve only known each other for five minutes.

The music on the other side of the door shifts and that’s her cue—she steps through, and begins to walk sedately down the aisle.

The crowd is small. Most of the Preston-Keynes clan declined to come, for obvious reasons. But their cousins on the Wallace side of the family are there, and the entire Stanford history department, and Flynn’s coworkers, and Wyatt’s partner Dave from the precinct with his boyfriend Noah and what looks like a couple dozen other cops.

It’s a good crowd. A happy, enthusiastic, supportive crowd. Just what Lucy and Wyatt and Flynn deserve on this day.

Jiya’s standing at the front with Rufus, the two of them making a rather pretty picture. Jess has circulated around the church and Amy watches as she sidles up behind Wyatt and Flynn, her hand in her pocket and presumably wrapped around the rings inside.

Wyatt looks like he actually might pass out. Flynn is looking at him fondly, this small smile on his face, like Wyatt is the most adorable thing he’s ever seen and he can’t quite believe that he gets to keep him.

Amy reaches Jiya, the music changes again, and everyone stands up.

When Lucy steps through on Denise’s arm, Flynn’s jaw drop is audible.

Amy glances away from her sister—her shining sister, who’s grinning so hard at her boys and looking like she’s forcing herself not to sprint to them—and over at Jess.

Jess is staring right back at her.

Her breath catches in her throat and Jess winks, then taps Wyatt on the shoulder. _Breathe_ , she sees Jess whisper in Wyatt’s ear.

Wyatt inhales sharply, and Jess smirks. Amy has to bite down hard on her lip to hold in her laughter.

Lucy reaches the rest of them, kissing Denise on the cheek before Denise pulls away and sits down, and comes to stand with the two men.

Amy’s breath stutters in her chest, her throat going tight. All her life, Lucy’s been made to feel… like she’s not good enough. Like she needs to do more. To work just a little harder. To never be anything less than brilliant. Amy can’t think of anyone who deserves to be unconditionally loved and made to feel amazing more than her sister does.

Michelle starts her speech, _we are gathered here today_ , but honestly, Amy doesn’t hear a word of it. She’s too busy grinning like an idiot as Wyatt looks like someone took a hammer to his face, like he can’t believe these two people actually put up with him, as Flynn ducks in and whispers something in Lucy’s ear that makes her stifle laughter.

Fuck, and here she’d promised herself that she wouldn’t cry. She wipes at her face as it comes time to say the vows. Lucy and Wyatt worked for months to get their Croatian right, and the look on Flynn’s face as he realizes they’re saying their vows in his native language… Amy’s never going to forget that look, and she only hopes that someday she’ll make someone else so happy they’ll look like that at her.

And then suddenly it’s all over, and while they might not all be married in the eyes of the law, damn it they’re promised to each other for life, and it’s kissing and hugging and everyone getting tangled up as Jiya hugs Wyatt and Rufus and Flynn laugh and Lucy’s trying to kiss everyone on the cheek at the same time.

“So now we party, right?” Rufus jokes.

“Yes,” Lucy confirms, as Wyatt wraps his arms around her from behind and rests his chin on her head, whispering with Flynn. “And we get very, very, spectacularly drunk and do the macarena.”

“What.” Flynn’s deadpan and unimpressed expression is amazing.

Amy’s pulled into a hug from her sister, laughing, only to catch Jess’s eye as she pulls away.

“See you at the reception?” Jess asks. She’s got this gleam in her eye and her smile is probably closer to a smirk, but her voice is hopeful, like she’s trying to be flirtatious but is just as nervous as anyone else when trying to flirt with a pretty girl.

“Yeah.” In a fit of boldness, Amy adds, “Save me a dance?”

Jess grins and leans in a little. “They’re all yours if you want them,” she says, and then Wyatt’s yelling, “Jess, where are my damn car keys,” and she’s being swept away and Amy can only gape after her.

The reception is nice, not too decked out—Amy distinctly remembers helping pick out the flower arrangements, and sitting up with Lucy on the phone figuring out the table seating while Wyatt was passed out and Flynn was sitting next to her going _Lucy can we please just elope, for the love of God_ —and she’s one of the first ones there so that she can make sure the catering is going the way it should and that Rufus has everything he needs to play DJ and that Mason didn’t actually hire security to guard the cake like he jokingly (semi-jokingly) threatened to do.

In fact, she’s so busy running around that she doesn’t see Jess again until she literally bumps into her. “Oh!”

Jess catches her around the waist, steadying her. “Whoa, there, where’s the fire?”

The fire’s in Amy’s chest, as a matter of fact, as well as, uh, other places. “Sorry, I just want it all to be perfect.” Lucy deserves nothing less.

Jess’s touch gentles a little. “It is,” she says, smiling softly. “You should relax, everyone’s pretty much here.”

“Right.” She’s still very much in Jess’s arms and she’s not all that inclined to move. “We should find our seats, then.”

“We should.”

Neither of them move.

“Dorks!” Jiya yells, grabbing them each by the wrist. “Rufus can’t start his toast until you’re in your seats you dumbasses.” She yanks them past her, swatting them on the ass. “We are a go, people, this operation is live!”

“I regret putting her in charge of anything,” Amy whispers to Jess as they scramble for their seats. As Maid of Honor and Best Woman, respectively, they’re seated next to each other, which Amy hadn’t thought all that much about at the time but right now is making her warm all over.

“Y’know, based on Lucy’s stories, I thought you’d be a lot more…” Jess twirls her finger through the air.

“Party-hardy?” Amy whispers back. “Yeah, but keep in mind right now, I’m sober.”

“I’ve never needed alcohol to make questionable decisions, just ask Wyatt.”

Amy leans in a little, grinning. “Oh, yes, weren’t you the one who walked naked across your campus for a dare?”

“It was to raise awareness for—” Jess rolls her eyes in fond exasperation. “Okay it was also a dare.”

“I hear there’s video.”

Jess leans in as well, closing most of the remaining distance between them. “Mmm, if you want to see me naked, sweetheart, all you had to do was ask.”

There’s the sound of a fork lightly striking glass, and everything is halted as Rufus finishes getting everyone’s attention so that he can start his speech.

It is, appropriately, full of roasts over both Wyatt and Flynn. Mostly Flynn, because, as Rufus says, “I’ll leave roasting Wyatt up to the expert,” indicating Jess.

Lucy’s grinning wickedly, Flynn looks like he opened the bag that said _Dead Dove Do Not Eat_ and is wondering what else he expected, and Wyatt looks like he wants to crawl under the table and is seriously reconsidering their decision not to just elope.

Jess is next, giving a speech that starts out about as funny as Amy had expected. But then it gets… surprisingly heartfelt.

She talks about how Wyatt always remembered the anniversary of her brother’s death, and would always do something nice for her, even in the years when they were fighting. And she talks about how sweet he was in high school, and how he wasn’t on the football team but would go to every game to see her cheerleading.

Amy finds herself getting a little teary-eyed as Jess thanks Lucy and Flynn for bringing out the best in Wyatt and helping him to grow into the person Jess always knew he could be. “You helped give me my best friend back,” she concludes, and wow, Amy knows why Jess is a journalist now. She’s got a hell of a way with words.

Jess sits down after hugging the bride and grooms, and Amy can’t stop herself from grabbing her hand and whispering, “That was amazing.”

“Yours will be better, Miss Cue Cards,” Jess whispers, indicating the little notes Amy has in her lap. “I improvised mine.”

“I hate you, it’s people like you that cause the rest of us to suffer,” Amy shoots back, instead of what she wants to say which is _top me top me top me_.

She stands up, her legs shaking, her little notecards in her hand. “Uh, not sure how I’m supposed to follow that,” she starts. “I think from now on the speech makers have to convene beforehand so we can put the crappy ones first i.e. me.”

She’s risking offending Mom with this speech, but she figures at this point, after all the fights and arguments that Lucy and Mom have had, Mom can’t be surprised that Amy’s bringing up the rift. And she finds, as she talks, she doesn’t need to look at the notecards at all. Because she knows what she wants to say: _thank you, thank you, thank you, for loving my sister. She smiles so much more because of you. She’s happy because of you. She dares to love herself because of you, and that’s a miracle._

“Lucy is the kind of person who lets you crawl into her bed at night because you had a nightmare. Even when you’re seventeen and probably too old to be doing that kind of thing. She’s the most giving, loving, compassionate, forgiving person I know, and I’m not surprised she’s got enough of it to give to two people.”

_Thank you for helping her see what Mom was doing wasn’t okay, thank you for teaching her to stand up for herself, thank you for letting her be soft and reminding her that she could be tough as well._

“Lucy’s my hero. She always has been. And so it’s only right she gets her happy ending.”

Everyone claps, and Lucy hugs her so tightly that Amy can’t quite breathe. “I love you so much,” Lucy whispers.

“Right back at you.”

When she sits down, Jess leans in, her mouth at Amy’s ear. “What was that about you giving a bad speech? Was the bad speech on the cue cards? Because that was amazing.”

Her face is so hot she could probably fry eggs on it. “It was nothing.”

Denise gets up to do her speech, and then Flynn thanks all of them because Wyatt’s not good with words and Lucy’s gotten about five napkins sopping wet by now, and then Rufus says something about these idiots learning how to dance, or at least two of these idiots, and Wyatt flips him off, and Lucy amends that there will be dancing _after_ the food and thank God for that because she’s starving.

The food is delicious, and the conversation’s lively, and Amy finds herself listening more often than talking because Jess has one outrageous story after another, but she doesn’t mind in the slightest. She’s always done more of the talking in the family, Lucy struggling to find her voice, and to have someone so funny and confident taking the lead is relaxing. She can just laugh along and ask questions, she can just _be_.

Not that Jess isn’t paying attention to her. She keeps gently touching Amy’s wrist, her shoulder, her arm, throughout, as though she can’t help herself. And when Amy does talk about something Jess watches her with these warm eyes and this small, mischievous smile. It’s a pixie sort of smile, and it makes her want to duck her face down and giggle like an idiot.

When the dancing does start, Amy’s feeling pleasantly full, and rather like maybe she’s taken up too much of Jess’s exclusive attention for too long. There are other guests at this thing, and as Best Woman and Maid of Honor they should probably be helping everyone to socialize and have fun, but… but she hasn’t been the focus of someone’s attention like in, well, possibly ever, and Jess is so funny and smart and gorgeous and she smells nice and why is she taking her hand and pulling her to her feet?

“Where are we going?” Amy glances over at the dance floor where Lucy is being twirled around and around and around and around by Jiya while Flynn, arms around Wyatt’s waist, asks Jiya to please not make his wife throw up in the middle of the party.

“I could be reading this wrong,” Jess says, and she takes a hold of Amy’s chin and turns her until their faces are just an inch or two apart and oh God, that’s making her knees buckle. “But there’s a rather nice bathroom just down the hall and I am known for doing rather outrageous things…”

“Are you calling me an outrageous thing?” Amy quips.

Jess laughs, her hand leaving Amy’s jaw and her fingertips trailing down her throat, down, down farther, and Amy shivers and thinks she might just melt into the floor. “I’ll call you whatever you want.”

“You said there was a bathroom?” she asks, her voice cracking a little.

 

* * *

 

Rufus frowns, looking around. He set up his playlist for the slower songs so everyone could get lovey-dovey and he could hopefully squeeze in some dancing of his own with Jiya, but now that he’s down from the podium… his wife is nowhere to be found.

Huh.

Figuring she’s probably in the back micromanaging again, he heads out of the main room and into the hallway—only to nearly run smack into the woman herself.

“Shh!” Jiya hisses, then points at the bathroom door.

…oh dear God.

Whoever’s in there is having a lot of fun.

“I saw Amy go in there,” Jiya whispers. “I’m dying to know who it is.”

“You can’t just spy on someone while they’re having sex!” Rufus hisses.

“I’m not spying on them…”

“You’re standing outside the door, listening to them have sex, while you’re waiting for them to come out so you can catch them red handed. How is that not spying?”

“Well if you don’t want to find out you’re welcome to go back into the main room.”

“…should I get us some champagne while we wait?”

“I knew I married you for a reason.”

 

* * *

 

Part of Amy literally can’t believe that this is happening. It feels like this has to be some kind of really awesome fever dream and she’s going to wake up and she’ll be in bed alone the night before the wedding.

The rest of her is a little too busy going _oh God yes right there yes please_ to have any kind of rational thought whatsoever.

Jess started things off by kissing her feverishly, hands sliding up under her dress until Amy was dizzy with it, clutching at Jess and ready to rip fabric if that was what it took. Now Jess has spun her around so that Amy’s got her hands braced on the sink and Jess’s hand is between her legs, her arm around Amy’s waist, and she’s whispering the filthiest things into Amy’s ear and frankly Amy isn’t sure she’s going to survive this.

Jess curls her fingers just so inside of her and Amy moans, swiveling her hips desperately. “So fucking pretty,” Jess murmurs, kissing her shoulder, her neck, sucking on her earlobe. “God, the second I saw you—so goddamn beautiful, look at you—”

Her thumb swipes over Amy’s clit and Amy just about loses her mind. “Jess—Jess _please_ —”

“I have so many ideas for you,” Jess whispers. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart…”

She just moans again, feeling so good, so _so_ good, and Jess grabs a handful of her hair, tugs on it firmly. Oh _fuck_. “I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me, now can I?” Jess purrs, her tongue licking up Amy’s neck.

Jesus fucking Christ. “I wanna—wanna get on my knees for you n’ make you feel good—”

She can feel Jess shuddering behind her and then Jess is tugging on her hair again, craning her neck so she can kiss her, and it feels reckless and dirty and fantastic and she can’t—Jess slides another finger in and Amy just about dies and her legs really do buckle. Jess gets her other hand up Amy’s front, yanking her dress down so she can worry a nipple between her fingers and Amy knows she should feel bad, she really should, this is her sister’s wedding and she’s getting fucked in the bathroom by her brother-in-law’s BFF but she can’t find it in herself to care when Jess is biting savagely at her neck and oh oh _oh_ —

It’s a good thing Jess has a hand around her waist, because it’s the only thing that keeps Amy from pitching forward and braining her head on the sink as Jess rubs mercilessly at her clit and she comes hard enough her vision whites out.

Goddamn.

Her legs are wobbly as she spins around and kisses Jess wildly, fiercely, as Jess laughs into her mouth. She wants her mouth on those damn breasts yesterday, and she helps Jess get up and sit on the edge of the sink so she can do just that.

Jess, it turns out, is very sensitive there and quite appreciative of the attention. Amy has a lot of fun seeing all the noises Jess can make before Jess gets a hand in her hair and shoves her to her knees.

“Be a good girl,” Jess pants, her hair wild and sticking to her face, her cheeks bright pink, “make me come.”

Oh, Amy can definitely do that.

 

* * *

 

“Well, she’s having fun, whoever she’s with,” Jiya notes.

“Are we really doing this? Standing here while one of our good friends has sex just so we can tease her about it?”

“We have champagne as an excuse.”

“…true.”

 

* * *

 

Wyatt looks around, confused. “Anyone seen Jess?”

Lucy’s on Flynn’s lap and eating her third piece of cake. “Mmm?”

“I haven’t seen her in a while,” Flynn notes.

“Huh.” He cranes his neck to see if she’s in the back of the room. “I wanted to ask—”

Lucy pops a bite of cake into his mouth. “Shhh. Less worrying, more cake enjoying.”

Well, he isn’t going to disagree on that.

 

* * *

 

Amy’s having a lot of fun finding all the ways that she can use her tongue to make Jess tug at her hair and clench her thighs. She could very well suffocate like this and die a happy woman, and she wants to repeat this experience as often as possible.

Preferably on a bed, though, her knees are screaming in protest.

She adds her fingers, sliding them inside as she sucks at Jess’s clit, and Jess comes hard, flooding her mouth, shaking under Amy’s touch.

Victory.

“Holy shit,” Jess croaks, yanking Amy to her feet. “Remind me…” She kisses her. “Remind me to buy you dinner as a thank you.”

“If you take me to dinner I’m just going to want more sex afterwards.”

“Oh no, whatever will I do, what a vicious cycle.”

Amy laughs into Jess’s mouth and lets Jess suck the taste of herself from Amy’s tongue.

 

* * *

 

Rufus is just about to make Jiya give up, blackmail or no blackmail, when the bathroom door finally opens.

Jiya straightens up and Rufus prepares to gleefully tease Amy about who she’s just had fun with—

But it’s not Amy.

It’s Jess.

“Oh my God,” Jiya blurts out.

Jess stares at them. They stare back.

“I wasn’t…” Rufus is gaping, and he knows it, but he can’t quite get himself to stop. “I didn’t know you were into…”

“Bridesmaids?” Jess quips.

“I am never going to let either of you live this down,” Jiya vows. “It is her sister’s _wedding_!”

“Lucy’s not even going to notice,” Jess replies.

Rufus takes in Jess’s disheveled hair, her kissed-away lipstick, her shining, glazed eyes, her flushed chest. “Yeah no offense Jess but everyone is gonna notice.”

 

* * *

 

It’s later in the evening. Lucy is curled up sideways on Flynn’s lap, her head on his shoulder, while Flynn holds a lazy conversation with Mason and Denise. Wyatt’s sitting next to them, watching the couples on the dance floor.

Jiya is one of those said couples, and she’s quite happy with that state of events. First because she’s in the arms of her husband, whom she adores, but second because Amy and Jess are also on the dance floor and from here she can watch as, one by one, everyone else becomes aware that something has definitely happened, and is still happening, between the two women.

Amy’s laughing as Jess whispers in her ear, her lips brushing against Amy’s neck, and her arms are around Jess’s neck and Jess’s hands are at her waist and it’s, well, it’s pretty obvious what’s going on there.

Rufus leans in, kissing her temple. “I don’t think Wyatt’s figured it out yet.”

Carol Preston figured it out about two minutes ago and nearly dropped her champagne glass. “How has he not? It’s been ten minutes!”

“It’s Wyatt.”

Jiya watches as Wyatt looks out over the dance floor. “Hold on, I think it’s about to happen.”

Wyatt catches sight of Amy and Jess.

“The penny is dropping…” Rufus whispers as Wyatt’s eyes go wide. “In three… two…”

Wyatt chokes on his drink and smacks Flynn on the shoulder.

“We have lift off!” Rufus comments.

Jiya laughs as Wyatt frantically gets Flynn and Lucy’s attention. Lucy’s gaze latches onto her sister and her husband’s ex and her eyes just about fall out of her head.

Flynn just starts cracking up.

“Amazing,” Jiya says. Then she turns into Rufus, cuddling up to him and letting him hold her as tightly as he pleases.

God, she loves him.

 

* * *

 

Amy is in the middle of a very pleasant dream, thank you, when her phone starts ringing.

She paws for it, grumbling, as the warm weight at her back also grumbles, something about it being _too damn early on a Saturday._

“’Lo?” Amy mumbles.

“Ames?” It’s Lucy. “Where are you, did you not go home last night? Mom’s asking for you.”

“Mmm…” Amy looks over her shoulder at Jess, who is smiling in amusement despite her attempts to go back to sleep. “No, didn’t go home.”

There’s a long pause, and then… “You’re at Jess’s, aren’t you?”

“Maybe?”

Lucy’s shriek has Amy yanking the phone away from her ear. “You—you—you slept with Jess! I knew it! Wyatt I fucking knew it!”

“I love how on our honeymoon,” Amy hears Flynn comment, “we are discussing the sex that _other_ people are having.”

“Was the blowjob I just gave you not enough for you then?” Wyatt shoots back.

“I can hear all of you,” Amy notes.

There is a muffled “kill me” from Wyatt, probably from burying his head under a pillow.

“Tell Mom I’m fine and not to bother you on your honeymoon,” Amy instructs.

“Tell them I say hi,” Jess mumbles.

“And Jess says hi.”

“Tell her if she breaks your heart,” Lucy says lightly, “there will be nowhere she can hide.”

“Noted. Have fun, enjoy the beaches, I love you!”

“Love you too.”

Amy tosses the phone to the side and then turns over, curling back into Jess’s arms. “You wanna get pancakes later?”

“Mmm later,” Jess agrees, tucking Amy’s head under her chin.

Amy grins, draping her arm over Jess’s waist.

Meeting Jess was definitely worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see Lucy's wedding dress, you can find it on this post:
> 
> https://letmetellyouaboutmyfeels.tumblr.com/post/183329109428/exploring-the-map-of-your-body-and-i-will-plant


End file.
